My Little Maid
by Kuroi Neko Kagamine
Summary: ON HIATUS It's the Victorian era and Hinamori Amu is the personal maid of Tsukiyomi Ikuto. The irony ,right? Join Amu and the rest of the Shugo Chara gang as they face life as a servant or upperclass. Major Amuto! There is also Kutau, Rimahiko, and Yairi. Please R&R!
1. My Little Maid Introduction

Hello! My name is Kuroi Neko Kagamine. You can call me Neko-chan for short! This is my very first story. This idea is not entirely mine. I got inspiration from Kazumiki chan1 story chapters. I didn't want to take all the credit . Anyway I hope you enjoy! ^_^

The Tsukiyomi's.

They were a very rich and respected family in those Victotian times. To others they seemed perfect. They lived in a beautiful mansion on top of a hill. The mansion was always clean and the gardens full of blooming flowers.

There was Tsukiyomi Aruto. He owns Easter. A very important business that held many professions. Some like food markets and banks. Aruro was also a skilled violinist. He is also a good husband and an exceptional role model for his two children.

Tsukiyomi-Hoshina Souko, she is a very caring wife and mother. She is also a very important part of Easter. In fact she is also owner of Easter along side her husband.

Tsukiyomi Ikuto, the eldest child. He is a very skilled violinist just like his father. He works at an orchestra run by Easter. Ikuto has midnight blue hair and sapphire eyes. Many girls wish to marry him.

Tsukiyomi Utau, the youngest child. She is a very famous singer. She also goes by her stage name, Hoshina Utau. Utau works for an opera house that is run by Easter. Utau has long blond hair and amethyst eyes.

By just looking at them they were perfect. Always mannered and polite.

Let's take a look at the people who also live at the Tsukiyomi mansion. The people that are never recognized.

The Tsukiyomi staff.

There was Yuyuki Yaya. She is a maid at the mansion. To be more specific she was Utau's personal maid. Yaya has short brown hair that she wears in two stubby pig tails ans she has light brown eyes. She is crazy about sweets.

Sanjo Kairi, was the head of financial business in Easter. Kairi has forest green hair and emerald eyes. Kairi thinks like a philosopher (A/N: Am I the only one who thinks that? .|| )and he has an interest in samurais.

Fujisaki Nagihiko, was the gardener of the mansion. He also goes by ,Nagi. He has a strong love for flowers. He tends to the garden frequently.

Mashiro-Fujisaki Rima(A/N: RIMAHIKO!), was the personal maid of Souko. She is the wife of Nagihiko. Rima has long curly blonde hair and brown eyes. Rima loves watching comedy shows.

Souma Kuaki, is the chauffeur of all the Tsukiyomi's. Kukai loves playing sports and exercising. Kukai has dark brown hair and green eyes.

Last ,but not least Hinamori Amu. She is the personal maid of Ikuto. Amu has bubble gum pink hair and and hazelnut eyes. Amu is very independent and she always fights for what's right.

Me:Soooo...for the next chapter I'm going to actually start the story! This was just for the characters and stuff :3

Ikuto: It sucked.

Me:Why? D:

Ikuto: There was no Amuto...

Me: t(-.-t)

Anyway please R&R. Also if you can give me tips to being a better author would be wonderful!

~KnK


	2. Just Another Normal Day Part 1

Oh my god, I'm so sorry I didn't update D: I was busy with school. ._. I also want to thank you all for the 7 reviews! :) I was just smiling like an idiot. Anyway let's get on with this chapter! :D

I don't own Shugo Chara! ^.^

It was a cloudy April morning. There was a cold breeze with giant white clouds blocking the sun. As usual Nagi was watering the trees and flowers. He looked up and saw the sun wasn't in sight.

"It's probably going to rain soon," Nagi stopped tilting his watering can, "I'll just let the rain take care of my job then." Nagi chuckled. He walked to the shed and put away the watering can. While Nagi was walking back to the entrance of the mansion, out of no where rain started to pour heavily. He finally made it to the dry steps of the mansion.

"Rima-chan is not going to be so happy this. This was a brand new shirt." Nagi sighed and looked at his damp clothes that were making a puddle of water.

Nagi then walked inside the mansion. He walked straight down the hall until the end. At the end of the hall was the servant headquarters. The headquarter was actually quite decent. The inside looked like a cozy log cabin. The floor and walls were made of fine wood. There was a kitchen to the left of the room and a large table where 5 familiar faces sat…

"Yaya is still tired! I don't like waking up at 5:30 a.m." Yaya yelled as she rubbed her eyes.

"We all don't like waking up this early." Rima said bluntly while reading the newspaper.

"Come on guys, " Kukai chimed, "its not so bad. At least its not 4:30 a.m."

"Well its our duty to wake up this early." Kairi said while writing on a piece of paper.

"Ah…so cold…" Amu murmured from her seat.

The 5 looked at the pinkette sleeping with her head on the table. There was a little drool coming out of Amu's mouth.

"Someone has to wake her up." Nagi said. "Ahchooo!" And followed loud sneeze.

"Nagi You must have been caught in the rain!" Rima exclaimed as she went to get a towel from the clean laundry basket.

"Thank you Rima-ch- achoo!" He sniffled as Rima put the warm towel around him. The sneeze was loud enough was to wake Amu up from her nap.

Amu opened her eyes and sat up, "Ohayo…" Amu yawned and extended her arms up.

"Ohayo Amu-cha- achoo!"

Rima pat Nagi's back. "I'll go make some chicken soup." Nagi nodded.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Yeah, this chapter has nothing to do with the story, but I needed to update n It's been 2 months. I'm working on a new chapter now XD Also I posted this chapter on the day I looked at my story XD Please R&R :)

-KnK


	3. Just Another Normal Day Part 2

**Me: Hello... ; - ; **

**Ikuto:I'm very disappointed in you.**

**Me: YOU PROBABLY ALL ARE! ;-; I AM VERY SORRY! I just started school last week and it has been hectic. I was a newby. ;-; The middle school I go to goes from 6th-8th grade, I wasn't there for 6th and everyone looked like they knew each other. ;-; Well I had my BFFs that go there. Anyway...I got a schedule change too...I was moved to a higher class with more work. . So I finally got around to finishing this chapter! I'm at my moms Zumba class while typing this. ._. Well please enjoy this chapter! Hit it Amu! :D**

**Amu: Neko-chan doesn't own Shugo Chara! (:**

_**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**_

_**Amu opened her eyes and sat up, "Ohayo…" Amu yawned and extended her arms up.**_

_**"Ohayo Amu-cha- achoo!" **_

_**Rima pat Nagi's back. "I'll go make some chicken soup." Nagi nodded.**_

_**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**_

_**7:00 a.m.**_

Maids and butlers were going around everywhere at the Tsukiyomi Mansion. 7:00 was the time the Tsukiyomi's were to be awoken. Three certain maids were sprinting like no tomorrow.

"Yaya!" Rima hissed as she avoided a maid that was bringing in fresh laundry.

"Yaya, why didn't you tell us it was almost 7:00?!" Amu shouted as they turned to their left to go towards the stair case.

"Yaya's sorry! I thought we had a little time left over." She tried to say as she was running out of breath.

While running up the stairs Yaya tripped on the last step and fell face first onto the ground. Amu and Rima quickly yanked Yaya on her feet and the continued running. They finally stopped at a huge hall way. There were four large doors, two on each side. The furnishings were just polished and dusted by the other maids and butlers. Amu stood at the door that was in the very back on the right side. Yaya stood by the door to the left of Amu. While Rima stood across Amu. There was a grand father clock at the end of the hall. It read 6:59. The second hand was ticking and finally it hit 7. A loud gong was heard and the three maids opened the doors and walked in.

_**xXxXxXxXxXxXx**_

**_With Yaya and Utau…_**

"Good morning, Utau-sama!" Yaya chimed as she closed the doors behind her.

Utau groaned and got up. She rubbed her eyes and ran a hand through her messy blond hair. "Morning, Yaya. Like I said just call me Utau." She replied.

"I know Utau-chan," Yaya said as she walked over to her master. "But if Aruto-sama or Souko-sama caught me calling you that I would surely get in trouble."

"You have a point." Utau smiled as she got out of bed. She was wearing a white sleeping gown. It went down to her ankles with sleeves that ended at her elbow. At the edges were pink filly laces. Yaya walked across the room to Utau's huge closet. There were many beautiful dresses inside. Most of the colors were black, white, and red.

"Will it be the usual outfit, Utau-chan?" Yaya asked.

"Yes, please." Utau smiled as Yaya pulled out the dress.

After Utau changed she looked in the mirror on her wall. It was a long black and dark gray dress what touched the ground. The sleeves were layered cloth that was white and it went to her wrist. There was a dark gray bow that went around her waist, the bow was behind her. Her collar had white frills. Yaya started brushing Utau's blond hair. Yaya then used two ribbons to make pig tails. After that, Utau looked at herself one last time before heading out the door. Yaya followed closing the door behind her.

_**xXxXxXxXxXxXx**_

**_With Rima and Souko…_**

"Good morning, Souko-sama." Rima said as she closed the doors.

"Good morning, Rima-chan!" Souko squealed. She always thought Rima was so adorable.

Souko immediately ran out of bed and went to Rima. She picked up the maid and hugged her like a doll. (A/N: lol XD)

"Rima-chan, you're so cute!" Souko called out as she squeezed Rima even tighter.

"Thank you, Souko-sama." Rima replied dryly as she hugged her back with a straight face.

After the usual morning hug, Rima went to go to the closet. Inside, was a vary of many dresses. Many assorted colors and types.

"Rima-chan, what do you suggest for today's outfit?" Souko asked as she sat back down on her bed.

After Rima, picked a dress the rest of that time was filled with hugs and Souko picking up Rima like a doll and telling her she was cute.

**_xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx_**

**_(A/N: Time for the Amuto! :D)_**

**_With Amu and Ikuto…_**

"Good morning, Ikuto-sama." Amu said as she opened the doors.

Ikuto was already dressed. Amu was a little shocked. Ikuto would usually take 'all the time in the world' so he could spend more time with Amu.

"Amu, come over here." Ikuto instructed.

Without a word Amu walked over to him. Ikuto then wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his head on her shoulder. Amu could feel his breath on her neck, it sent shivers down her spine. Her heartbeat accelerated as well. Ikuto then sat down in the chair behind him bringing Amu down as well. By now Amu was used to this, Ikuto always had a 'little ' thing for her. Ikuto rested his head on her head. Ikuto could smell strawberries, Amu probably put some strawberries in her shampoo.

"Mhm...Strawberries." Ikuto said as he hugged her waists tighter.

The grandfather clock in Ikuto's room made a gong noise. It was time to go downstairs for breakfast. Ikuto reluctantly let Amu go and stood up. Amu walked towards the door and was about to open it when Ikuto suddenly grabbed her arm and pulled her in for a kiss. It was a gentle kiss ,but it was really long. Amu was put of breath by the time Ikuto pulled away. Amu was blushing like no tomorrow and wore his infamous smirk. Ikuto opened the door and walked out. Amu followed and closed them.

**_Yes, just another normal day..._**

**_XxXxXxXxXxXxX_**

**Me: Soo how was it? (: **

**Ikuto: Not enough Amuto. :I **

**Me: Your opinion doesn't count. -.- Anyway please R&R! :3 And I'm VERY SORRY about not uploading! ; - ; My wifi broke as well. -,- **


End file.
